


Forgiveness Is Almost As Hard As Proper Communication

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Shooting, Background minor pairings, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Questionable Medical Technology Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: In the months since he was shot, Leo spent a lot of time thinking about it.  JJ was one of his best friends.  The shot had taken him by surprise.  It was most likely an accident - JJ was shooting at the cyborg that was attacking Leo and missed - but Leo still couldn't find it in him to forgive his friend.





	Forgiveness Is Almost As Hard As Proper Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly, Week of 4/15  
> Pairing: Leo de la Iglesia/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Christophe Giacometti  
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. “I’m not going to keep apologizing.”**  
>  **2\. Loud sex**  
>  **3\. Traumatic event**  
>  **4\. Narcissistic**  
>  **5\. Cyberpunk**

For all the problems technology had solved, there were some things that even the most advanced tech couldn’t handle. When Leo had been hit in the head with a bullet, medical technology had been able to repair his brain just fine. It could even bring back his memories, perfectly fine. Still subject to all the normal biological squishiness, but he was himself.

Unfortunately, while science could restore lost memories, there was nothing science could do to get rid of memories the owner no longer wanted. It was a shame. Leo could really use that service right about now. It’s not like he expected Christophe to be faithful. Their relationship was an open one. Leo had another boyfriend, Christophe hooked up with whoever was available and convenient. Leo preferred not to see or hear any of those, but he wasn’t going to blame Christophe for the fact that he’d walked in without calling ahead or even knocking. Hell, he’d even had warning, Christophe was loud enough that Leo could hear him from out in the street.

It wasn’t that Christophe was getting fucked by someone else that had Leo wishing for the brain bleach. It’s who was fucking him. Jean-Jacques LeRoy was a narcissistic bastard, an overly loud and boastful jerk, an obnoxious prat… Leo tried to remember some of Yuri’s nicknames for the asshole. Upshot: Jean-Jacques LeRoy was a pain in the ass – or, in Leo’s particular case, the head.

Christophe sleeping around, Leo never complained about. He didn’t care. If he walked in and caught Christophe with someone, he’d either walk right back out and find something else to do for the night or ask if he could join in, depending on who it was. Christophe sleeping with the guy who’d shot Leo? Yeah. He was pissed off. He was hurt. He really, _really_ wished there were a way he could scrub this memory from his brain.

The hand on his shoulder should have been Christophe. If he’d known it was JJ, he wouldn’t have turned around, or if he did, he would’ve led with a fist. JJ held up his hands when he saw Leo’s fists clench. “I just want to talk. I’m not looking for a fight.”

“Great! Talk all you want. I’d listen, but some asshole shot me in the head, and the brain repair surgery didn’t quite fix my hearing.”

“I’ve told you a million times, that was an accident. I’m not going to keep apologizing. I know you’ve seen the video, I know you know there was a ‘borg right behind you, and I have taken responsibility for hitting you accidentally while trying to save your life. We used to be friends, Leo, and I hope you’ll realize that if it weren’t for me you’d be dead or a ‘borg right now. My second shot hit that fucker, took him out, and I got you to the hospital. Quit being a dick. Isabella misses you a lot.”

If there were a way to keep his friendship with Isabella while still keeping JJ as far out of his life as he could, Leo would take it in a heartbeat. He missed her, too, and he wasn’t going to be mad at her for standing by her man. Of course, her man wasn’t exactly standing by her right now, was he? “Isabella know what you’re doing with Christophe?”

JJ tilted his head. “Is that what this is about? You’re mad because I slept with your toy? I know you're kind of his favorite, but he sleeps with a lot of people, you know.”

“This is about you fucking shooting me. Me and Christophe need to talk about him sleeping with the guy who shot me, but the problem here is that you _shot me_!”

JJ threw up his hands. “Fine. Next time I see one of my best friends about to get taken by a ‘borg, I’ll leave him to his fate. God forbid I might miss and he’ll have to undergo some brain repair! He’s certainly better off being taken and operated on and turned into one of _them_.”

“Do you have any idea how much that brain repair surgery costs?” Leo didn’t really know, exactly. By the time he’d been awake and able to think of it, the bill was already paid up, including for the months of physical and mental therapy he’d have to go through. Neither Christophe nor Guang Hong would tell him who paid it, saying that it didn’t matter, they weren’t going to come after Leo to get paid back.

“For you? Didn’t cost shit, because I paid it. All of it. So yes, Leo. I have a very good idea how much brain repair surgery costs. I couldn’t go through the rehab and the pain for you, but I could do that much.”

Leo's fists unclenched and he stared at JJ, mouth hanging open. Once he could, he asked, “Why didn’t anyone ever tell me that?”

“You’d have to ask them," JJ snarled, his shoulders tensing up. "I didn’t say anything because I thought you’d know me well enough to know that when I fuck up, I do what I can to make up for that, and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I guess we never were as good friends as I thought we were. I’ll stay away from Christophe, and yes, Isabella knows where I am. Goodbye, Leo.” JJ turned around and stalked off.

Leo stared after him, frozen to the spot. JJ was right. Leo should have known that. JJ was an asshole, he had some narcissism going on… but when you could convince him he’d made a mistake, he’d move Heaven and Earth to make amends. He’d seen the tape. JJ hadn’t meant to shoot him, he’d meant to shoot the ‘borg. JJ was an asshole, sure… but maybe Leo was, too.


End file.
